


Mordecai's Bad Habit (or one of them, at least)

by the_daffodile



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this based on personal experience as a fellow skinny person, mordecai needs to get his shit together, this is fluff on the lowest of keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daffodile/pseuds/the_daffodile
Summary: “You sure you don’t want a bite?”“I told you, amigo, I’m fine. I’ll just eat when we get back, okay?”___In which Mordecai accidentally scares the shit out of Brick.





	Mordecai's Bad Habit (or one of them, at least)

**Author's Note:**

> hey erryone, this is my first fanfic!!! lemme know what you think, I'm open to constructive criticism! sorry if this is ooc as shit asdfsg

“You  _ sure _ you don’t want a bite?”

 

Mordecai turned to Brick, only to see an overcooked skag leg being waved around in his face. The sniper swatted Brick away, frowning.

 

“I told you, amigo, I’m fine. I’ll just eat when we get back, okay?”

 

Brick squinted at his thin friend, a mix of concern and doubt on his face.

 

“Whatever you say,” Brick said, shrugging before taking a large bite out of the skag leg.

 

___

 

The sniper could hear Bricks’ maniacal laughter all the way from the bandit camp. The Berserker raged on, punching people into red mist, and having a great time, if his insane laughter was any indication. Mordecai sat in his outpost, aiming…and missing. What was happening? He felt his head spinning, his stomach painfully empty, everything was moving, even though he was certain his was as still as a statue. Positioned comfortably at the top of a rock cliff, Mordecai lowered his sniper rifle for a moment. He blinked once, then twice, and rubbed his face. Mordecai, so wrapped up in his wavering consciousness, barely heard his name being called.

 

“Mordy!” Brick called, “Come on, man!”

 

Mordecai cursed under his breath and scrambled back to position before firing multiple quick shots at the multitude of bandits surrounding Brick. A few shots landed, taking out the wild bandits as they wailed on an overwhelmed Brick.

 

_ Come on, keep it together, pendejo, _ Mordecai thought to himself as he continued to fire shots.

 

___

 

“ _ Damn _ , that was fun!” Brick said with a big smile, despite being covered in cuts, bruises, and bandit blood. Brick continued to go on about how close the brawl was, but Mordecai couldn’t hear him. Now, he couldn’t ignore the pain in his stomach and the lightness of his head. Each step he took, the more he felt like a stiff breeze could knock him over. Only when stars started to cloud his vision did Mordecai think that, maybe, he should speak up to Brick about this.

 

“Hey,” he started weakly, too quietly for Brick to hear over his own booming voice. Just then, his tiredness overtook him and his vision went dark.

 

“…And then BAM, I got him right between the eyes, and that dumbass was out cold! You saw that, right Mordecai?” Brick asked, chuckling to himself as he recalled the recent memories.

 

No response.

 

“Mordecai?”

 

Brick turned to look at his friend, realizing he no longer heard his light footsteps in the dirt. A shock of concern zipped through him as he saw Mordecai, face down on the ground, unmoving.

 

“Woah, shit! Mordy!” Brick exclaimed before hurrying over to his unconscious friend. He rolled him over, checking for any blood or bullet wounds. Nothing. And he didn’t hear any gunshots, either. He was just…out cold. Brick thought hard for a moment. This was entirely new to him. He’d been on plenty of missions with Mordecai, and never had he just passed out for no reason. Suddenly, he remembered.

 

_ ‘I’ll just eat when I get back, okay?’ _

 

The realization dawned on Brick. He hadn’t seen the sniper eat  _ anything _ today. He was probably starving and passed out from exhaustion. The Berserker let out a deep sigh before picking up his lightweight friend.

 

“Come on, dumbass. I gotcha.”

___

As Mordecai slowly regained consciousness, he could hear the calming crackling sounds of a fire nearby, and what sounded like Brick humming to himself. The sniper sat up suddenly, frantically reaching under his goggles to rub his eyes. Stars still clouded his vision, but slowly they dispersed, and he could see he was back at their makeshift camp, lying on his bedroll.

 

“Hey, hey, woah. Lay down,” Brick instructed in a serious tone, though he didn’t move from his spot by the fire. Mordecai turned to look at him, still confused.

 

“What happened?” He asked, studying his large friend from behind his goggles. He was sitting comfortably next to the fire, holding a stick with a hearty chunk of skag meat skewered onto the end. Occasionally, he would rotate it, ensuring it was cooking all the way through.

 

“You passed out on the way back to camp. I carried your ass back here,” Brick explained bluntly.

 

Mordecai frowned.

 

“Damn,” he responded, though mostly to himself.

 

There was silence between the two for a moment, the crinkling of the fire the only sound between the two of them. Then, Brick stood up, and walked over to Mordecai before kneeling in front of him. He removed the cooked skag meat from the stick, offering it to the sniper.

 

“Eat.”

 

Mordecai was hesitant, but knowing he couldn’t brush it off any longer, he took the warm piece of meat into his hand and studied it for a bit. After a moment and a quick glance at his friend, he took a bite of the meat, chewing slowly as Brick watched him intently.

 

“…What?” Mordecai asked, mouth full of food.

 

“You really scared me, you know?” Brick said sternly, crossing his arms as he planted himself down next to Mordecai’s bedroll. The sniper felt a twinge of guilt run through him as he continued to chew. This was totally his fault; he thought he’d be okay.

 

“…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry,” he muttered before swallowing his food.

 

“We’re cool. You just gotta eat more, you know? How am I supposed beat up a bunch'a bandits if my sidekick is passin’ out all the time because he forgot to eat?”

 

Mordecai, already taking another bite out of the cooked meat, huffed amusedly.

 

“’Sidekick’? Hell no, you’re  _ my _ sidekick,” he said with a smirk.

 

Brick broke out in a fit of booming laughter.

 

“If that makes you feel better, sure. Keep lyin’ to yourself.”

 

Mordecai couldn’t help the chuckle that rose from his chest and the smile that forced it’s way onto his tired face. Then, there was a peaceful silence again. The sniper continued to eat the meat, feeling a little bit better with each bite.

 

“…Gracias, mi amigo,” he said quietly, though entirely sincere.

 

Brick smiled at him before getting up and returning to his place by the fire. He searched through the pile of skag meat, now looking to make himself something to eat.

 

“Anytime.”


End file.
